Conventionally, a cartridge and an image forming apparatus including a drawer supporting a cartridge are known. The cartridge includes a photosensitive drum and a development unit having a development roller. The drawer is movable between a mount position at which the cartridge is mounted on the image forming apparatus and a detachment position at which the cartridge can be detached.